To Give A Chance
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Repsoted and beta read. A missing conversation between Legolas and Lord Elrond when Legolas asks to be allowed on the quest. It also is the aftermath conversation with Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir. A bit humorus but very serious. oneshot


**This story was formerly posted but deleated do to poor writing and many gramatical error. I want to thank everyone who read this the fist time around. A special thanks to Elfinabottle for an extreamly helpful review as well as appa-appa-away.**

**Also a humungous thanks to my new LotR beta reader Galinda-girl.**

**So this story is book-verse, though if you've only seen the movie you should still be able to understand it. It takes place between The Counsil of elrond and when the fellowship begin's their journey.**

* * *

"Lord Elrond please" Legolas started. 'I only-" but he was cut off.

"I know what you want Legolas. You came as a messenger of your father. But you know what he would think if he found out you were pursuing a hopeless cause to save the world of Men." Elrond glared sternly at him.

Legolas gave a half smile. "The same thing he thought the last time I ran into a hopeless cause to save men."

"You are supposed to leave Middle Earth with the other noble elves." the Lord of Imaldris stated calmly. He did not return the smile. This was not the place for the Mirkwood Prince.

"I cannot!" Legolas exclaimed suddenly, his emotions getting the better of him.

Elrond sighed. "The time of the elves will end whether we win this battle or not."

"Then I shall stick with it to an end!" There was a conviction in his voice that Lord Elrond could not ignore as mere disobedience to King Thranduil. Elrond tactfully tried another approach.

"You will be happy and free in the new world. We all will" Lord Elrond argued.

Legolas sighed. "Nay. We know not if the new world has the songs I hear. Does the new world have birds and tall trees? The green same green grass and blue sky? How can you stand knowing you might never hear the sounds of nature another day!"

Elrond paused, deep in thought. This was not a decision to be made lightly. "Do you remember what happened during the Battle of Five Armies?" He finally said.

Legolas nodded. 'Of course. You and my father were protective so I went along with your sons to the battle."

Elrond smiled at the memory despite himself. He had originally thought of Legolas joining the company. In fact it was the Legolas' willingness to the cause actually helped him make a final decision. "Whether you have my blessing or not I know you will not accompany your kindred." Legolas held his breath as the Lord of Imaldris made the final verdict. To make things easier on all of us" he stopped and muttered "I can't believe I'm saying this…but go. Legolas, if anyone can do this it's you."

"Thank you Lord Elrond. I will not let you down."

"I should hope not. Your father would have my head." He chuckled. 'Be safe. Please for once be safe."

"I shall" Legolas bowed.

Elrond gave a nod and the younger elf ran off to his room. Well the room that became his over the many years.

Elladan and Elrohir sat on the bed. Legolas stopped in the doorway realizing he'd have to tell his friends the news.

Elrohir smiled lightly when he saw the prince in the doorway. 'It really is the end of Middle Earth for us. Aragorn won't come. Not that it will be bad just the three of us but-" Legolas cleared his throat.

"Actually, mellon-nins, it's only going to be you two. I cannot go. I have joined the Fellowship."

Elladan looked dumbfounded. "Our father let you?"

Legolas nodded. "I need a chance. I'm sick of having to run away to prove my worth"

Both twins smiled. "We know"

Elrohir looked down suddenly. "We truly will miss you though. I mean who's gonna' get into trouble with us now?"

Legolas laughed. 'It's not the end. I will make a promise to you both that I shall come. Not tomorrow, maybe not even within the next decade but I will return when I am ready."

"We'll be waiting" Elladan noted.

'And you'd better not die. Or let our brother die" Elrohir added as an afterthought.

Legolas smiled. "Well, Aragorn will tell you he had to look after me, but aren't I always the one to watch his back?"

"Maybe so, but we need you to promise" the oldest twin pleaded.

"You know I do. I promise you"

Both ran in to embrace with Legolas. "I guess this is really goodbye" the Mirkwood elf said.

"And so it is" Elladan smiled warmly. "But not forever"

And with another hug Legolas had to leave. He had to tell Aragorn. Luckily he found the man in the next room over. You truly would think tracking wouldn't be so easy in such a large estate.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called from the door.

Aragorn looked down and refused to meet his friend's gaze. 'I leave in two days mellon nin."

"Nay, mellon-nin. _We_ leave in two days" Legolas grinned as Aragorn's eyes went wide.

"Truly? Legolas that is , it's just….but why. Aren't you to leave with my brothers and the other elves?"

Legolas let out a soft snort. "I truly do get bored of that crowd."

Aragorn laughed and Legolas joined him.

"So it shall be." the two turned at the sound of Gandalf's voice. "A fellowship of nine. Two men. Four hobbits. One dwarf. One wizard. And an elf."

All three smiled knowingly.

"So it is" he continued. "The Fellowship of the Ring"

* * *

**Thank you for readng and i hope you enjoyed. ****This could be considered a prequil for my other Lord Of The Rings story 'Ringless' though they aren't entierly related and can both be read alone.**

**If you have any coments, critisism, flames, or anything else fell free to leave a review. It would be much appreciated.**


End file.
